A Second Chance
by Baby Otakuness
Summary: ((first fanfic)) This is a T/M fanfic.. Starts off with Marron and Trunks together.. then they become only friends?? wat happend?? wat will happen?? o.O plz R
1. Prolouge: Lost Love

A Second Chance  
  
(By Evil Eye)  
  
1.1 Disclaimers apply.. obviously  
  
A/N: This is mai first fanfic, so if it sounds off, I apologize now.. GOMEN.. and I kinda switched ages around.. so Trunks is 26, Marron is 24, Goten is 25, Ubuu is 28, Pan is 2, and bra is 24. Plz R & R.. and plz dont flame if ur against T/M.. and on with the story…  
  
  
  
2 Prolouge: LOST LOVE  
  
It's been three months since Marron and Trunks have been together. They were deeply in love, or so they thought. Marron hasn't heard from Trunks for a week.  
  
RING RING  
  
Pan answered the phone, "Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Konichiwa Pan," a voice said sounding a bit jittery and depressed.  
  
"Marron-chan?? What's wrong??" Pan asked worriedly.  
  
Marron sighed, "It's Trunks."  
  
"What did he do now?!"  
  
"Oh no, he didn't do anything," Marron sighed reassuringly.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Pan heard yet another sigh, then Marron replied, "I donno, he's just…" she started to cry, "just, so…….. distant now."  
  
Pan heard her friend crying, and felt bad.  
  
"I think he's going to break up with me. Pan-chan, I'm scared," she cried worriedly.  
  
"Oh Marron-chan," Pan replied sympathetically.  
  
"It's…. oh," Marron sniffed and tried to stop crying, "Pan, I got to go. I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok. Everything will be alright, Marron-chan don't worry"  
  
"I doubt it, but thanks, Ja Matta Ne," with that Marron hung up.  
  
Pan stood there, holding the receiver, "Poor Marron."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*I wonder what he would do if I died, would he even care?* Marron was deep in thought, thinking about Trunks, when her phone rang in her room. After four rings, she snapped out of thought and answered the phone, "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Marron-chan?" A familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Trunks-kun?!" An excited Marron replied.  
  
"Yessum, the one and only," Marron smiled, "Hey Mar?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked confused.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Marron gulped, "it's very important. Can we meet at the park?"  
  
"Rite now?"  
  
"Please?" Trunks sighed.  
  
Then Marron sighed, "Alright, I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Great, Ja Matta Ne" he hung up the phone.  
  
Marron felt like she was going to cry again. She knew what was to come.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Marron waited at the bench in the middle of the park, thinking *Maybe you have it all wrong Marron, maybe…* She was interrupted by the presence of a certain lavender haired boy.  
  
"Hi" he said in a low voice barely heard.  
  
It started to rain, but Marron jumped up to hug him anyways, "Hey!" She was excited to see him, even if her instincts were rite.  
  
He hugged her back, "I'm sorry," he said sadly. She let go and took a step back, looking at him in confusion.  
  
He looked down, "I'm sorry, Marron. But," he paused to look at Marron, who was starting to cry already, "It's…. over." He looked down as Marron gasped. She started to bawl and feel to her knees.  
  
Still looking down, Trunks repeated, "I'm sorry." Then he left, leaving Marron to cry on the ground with questions unanswered.  
  
Marron grasped the necklace that he had given her, that said "I will always love you". As she sat there, "liar," was the only thing that would escape her lips as she sobbed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the short chapter.. this is mai first.. so I don't really now how long to make 'em.. cant wait till I get mai next chapter out.. wat will Marron do now? Wat will become of Trunks? What's gonna happen next?? Me donno.. u go see XD 


	2. Chapter 1: Deep In Love

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait.. I couldn't think of how to put this chapter.. but I got it done.. and here it is.. I know my last chapter was kinda lacking in the detail part.. and there was a lot of dialogue.. and etc.. BUT!! I tried to do better in this chapter XD.. This chapter is about the love Marron and Trunks had.. before they broke up.. hope it's better than the last one ^_^ ... thanx too all who reviewed.. and plz no flames if ur against T/M ((but if u don't like it.. donno y u'd b reading it.. but o well, on with the chapter))  
  
Chapter 1: Deep In Love  
  
A month before...  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Briefs' home. Trunks had just gotten dressed and rushed down the stairs, to eat his `hardy' breakfast. He was thinking of what he and Marron should do today. *Let's see, what shall we do today.. has to be something fun and exciting that we haven't done yet* Then out of the blue it hit him. "Ow!" ((NOT LITERALY, BAKA)) "Oops, Gomen." He thought of something he knew Marron would love. *This should be a blast. She loves Alan Jackson... thought country music isn't all that great.. but o well.. it's worth it.* With this in mind, he went to go call his love.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," 19 answered the phone.  
  
"Konichiwa Juu-san, is Marron home?" Trunks asked politely.  
  
"Hai, hold on one sec."  
  
Trunks heard 18's voice yell for Marron to pick up the phone and then a brief silence.  
  
"Konichiwa ka," Marron picked up the phone.  
  
"We still up for tonight, ne?"  
  
"Oh, Moshi moshi Trunks-kun, of course, 6 o-clock, ne?"  
  
"Better make that 5."  
  
"O.. ok.. see ya then.. Ja."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
|4:45|  
  
Marron stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what she should wear to someplace she didn't know. After a couple of minutes, she settles with her usual pink hat and jumper with a white shirt, knickers. She then went to comb her hair, and put them up in pigtails. She thought it would be a bit cold, so she grabbed her white cardigan and went downstairs.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK* ((5pm))  
  
Marron answered the door.  
  
"Ready to go my love?" Trunks asked handing Marron a single red rose.  
  
She took it and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Thanx Trunks-kun. Yeah, I'm ready. Let me tell my mom I'm leaving, real quick."  
  
She left to tell her mother she was going to go now, and then went back to the door, "Thanx for waiting."  
  
She shut the door, "So where we going?"  
  
Trunks scooped her up in his arms, "You'll see..." Then he blasted off at amazing speed.  
  
"TRUNKS! SLOW DOWN! YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! YOUR LUCKY I EVEN LET YOU FLY ME!" She yelled while putting the death grip on Trunk's neck.  
  
He said nothing, smirked, and slowed down, a little.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Around ten minutes later, they landed outside a building with hundreds of other people.  
  
Marron looked up at Trunks, "Where are we? And if you say `you'll see' once more time..."  
  
"Okay, play," Trunks said cutting her short. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper, and handed them to her.  
  
"You got tickets to see Alan Jackson?!" Trunks nodded. "But how? They were sold out, and these are front row!!" She looked up at him.  
  
He grabbed her waist, hugged her, and set his head on hers, "I knew you'd like it".  
  
They smiled and kissed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They went in and enjoyed the concert. A.J. played all his songs. From `Tall, Tall, Trees" to "Where Were You." From "Itty Bitty" to "Mercury Blues."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"That was great," She hugged Trunks, "thank you Trunks-kun."  
  
"It's not over yet," he smiled and pulled out a long velvet blue box. "For you," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
She took the box with a joyful look on her face, "Oh Trunks.." She opened the box and found a beautiful heart-shaped locket. "Oh.. it's so beautiful.."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
She blushed, "Oh Trunks...... Thank you." She kissed him.  
  
"Look on the back," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned it over...  
  
`To my dearest love: I have, and always will love you forever.'  
  
She started to shed tears of joy when she saw what had been engraved.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks."  
  
"No prob. Just know that I'll always love you, Marron-chan." He smiled and hugged her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Sorry for yet another short chapter.. I'm trying to get them to be longer.. but it's not quite working out for me.. gomen.. hope your enjoying it so far.. it's fun writing it ^_^.. I've already started on chapter 2, too.. I'll try to get that one up soon.. but hope this will hold you guyz till then.. Ja! 


	3. A/N ((1))

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hey there pplz.. sorry I haven't updated yet.. I'm still trying to write up the next chappy.. I reread mai story so far.. it seems kinda crappy to me.. I was think I should delete it.. but I decided I'll jus finish it… and see if I'll ever write another one XD.. I thought I'd get the second chap out sooner than the first one.. but then mai geometry teacher said that her 5th period teachers aid was going to correct our work.. so now we actually hafta do them and turn them n.. so I don't have much free time to write this.. but its coming along.. thought u guyz wouldn't mind knowing that it mite take a lil longer than I anticipated for the next chappy to come out.. GOMEN!  
  
  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Marron Yasha  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	4. A/N ((2))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry every1, I've decided I didn't like how this story was going.. so in 2 days I will delete it and start a new idea on how imma use this story.. I haven't been able to work on it for awhile.. gomen.. I've decided that this would b more fun if I made it a trunks/marron goten/marron war-like thing.. but I do need to noe hu u guyz want to have at the end.. t/m or g/m? review and tell me hu u guyz would like to see at the end.. and at the end of these two days.. hu ever has the more reviews ((t or g)).. then I'll do it that way.. I'm happy as long as Marron's n it.. so yea.. go me XD.. Ja matta Ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
